DESCRIPTION: This is a revised grant application designed to develop titanium and its alloys for fabrication of superior restorations and prostheses by generating an adherent oxide scale which binds porcelain. The specific aims are: to compare the microstructure and physical properties of wrought and cast Ti before and after simulated porcelain thermal cycles; to study oxidation behavior of Ti and coated Ti at high temperature; to improve the adherence of oxide scale on coated Ti surfaces during porcelain firings; and to evaluate the effects of coating Ti with Cr on Ti-porcelain bonding.